


Recommission. Everyone.

by Numbuh 600 (gabsgen)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen, g:knd, recommission fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/Numbuh%20600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recommission Everyone.</p>
<p>Those were the orders. The Galactic Kids Next Door are closing in on Earth, and the Kids Next Door only have a chance if they recommission everyone. And that means <em>everyone</em>. Decommissioned teenagers and adults, welcome back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommission. Everyone.

**D.E.N.W.A.**  
 **D** eceives  
 **E** veryone  
 **N** earby  
 **W** ith  
 **A** uditory-signals

Numbuh 600 sighed. As much as she loved Japanese class, and as much as she thought it would come in handy if she ever had to work with a Japanese operative...reading out a folk tale and translating into English on the fly wasn't the easiest thing to be doing at nine in the morning. Her red lips pursed as she finished her turn. Was sad, became sad, same difference.

A vibration. She paused. Rather than the vibration of a cellphone, it was unmistakably that of a D.E.N.W.A. She smiled. This morning had just gotten much more interesting. Making sure the device was still in her pocket, she quietly stood and left the classroom. That was one thing about being a college student; one didn't need to ask for permission to go to the restroom. Younger operatives, take note.

600's eyes constantly scanned the hallway as she first went down a story, then ducked into the bathroom there. Then she bent down and checked to make sure no one else was there. Even though classes were in progress, one couldn't be too careful about securing the area.

The coast was clear. The petite brunette pulled the device out of her pocket and swung her long hair over her shoulder. The D.E.N.W.A. looked like an old iPod, and even had earbuds to match. She stuck one of the buds in her ear as she unlocked the screen with her personalized code, pausing and glancing over her shoulder after each character:

k-n-d-6-0-0-r-i-a _enter_

A thumbprint scan later, and Numbuh 600 was greeted with a space background, a red flashing _1_ in the middle of the screen. She tapped it and waited for the message to load.

_Numbuh 600, return and report to Moonbase. --Numbuh 824C_

An eyebrow rose. That was it? Not even a voice message? Just what amounted to a text? Well, she could work with that anyway. And Moonbase? She smiled. As an adult operative, it had been quite a long time since she had been there. She looked forward to seeing how much it had changed. 600 brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and began typing out a reply.

_Understood. Will sneak away as soon as possible. --Numbuh 600_

The communication device was slipped back into her pocket as she once again strolled down the familiar halls. As much as she wished she could report to Moonbase right away, she had to keep up the reputation of a good student. The professors trusted her, after all. She just had to give her friends the slip later on. Easy enough.

**[ONE HOUR LATER]**

She was right. It had been easy. Alana hadn't even asked why she wasn't staying late to eat. And now she was on the moon and about to step into the Kids Next Door Moonbase for the first time in 7 years.

“Welcome back, Ria,” she whispered to herself as she strode through the doors, not being able to hold back her smirk as chaos descended around her.


End file.
